


Cliché

by SaraBathsheba



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBathsheba/pseuds/SaraBathsheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first time they go on a trip together (like, since they're -together-, and it's a concept still hard to wrap their mind around) feels like a secret mission."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliché

 

 

 

@page { margin: 2cm }  
p { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
pre.western { font-family: "Courier New", monospace }  
pre.cjk { font-family: "NSimSun", monospace }  
pre.ctl { font-family: "Courier New", monospace }  
a:link { so-language: zxx }
    
    
    The first time they go on a trip together (like, since they're _together_ , and it's a concept still hard to wrap their mind around)feels like a secret mission.
    
    They can't even leave from the same apartment, or with the same car, because things could get too suspicious. They already had to schedule everything to make it look like Darren will be working on something (he's always working on something) and Chris will spend some time with his family.
    
    The journey to the airport is pure torture. Chris is aching with the want to be alone, with his boyfriend (damn, it's still a pretty impressive word), in the small house by the beach that they took for rent (the beach was Darren's idea, of course; turns out, it doesn't take much to make Chris change his mind when it comes to Darren).
    Evertbody told them they had to give up. They already spent most of their time making sure the secret was safe, and disappearing together for days felt like overdoing it.
    And Alla almost convinced Chris. He was determined to talk to Darren, and tell him that maybe they could wait another year to do it, and that the ocean wasn't going anywhere.
    But then Darren was there, and he was so, so excited, and Chris couldn't help it but he didn't even bring it up. They were going.
    
    He wishes, now, that the images of Darren having fun on the beach didn't distract him that night, because he's pretty sure that everything it's about to go the wrong way.
    
    He's not really going on a plane. Or, well, he is going on a plane, but not to his destination. The flight to Fresno, and the photos that'll be taken at the airport near his hometown, will help them distract the fans (Even Ricky can be useful, sometimes).
    
    **
    
    Darren, of course, doesn't share his concerns.
    There are a lot of times when the only words to describe his boyfriend are “an overexcited five year old”, and this is one of those times.
    Darren loves the house. ( _It's perfect, Chris, isn't it? Look at the view! And the kitchen! I'll have to cook something for you! I didn't even know that we were going to have a Jacuzzi, that's so fucking cool!_ )
    Darren loves the ocean. ( _How can you care about the sand, I mean, it's part of the experience, right? God I can't decide which color matches your eyes better! Oh, come on, I don't want to drag you in but I'm doing it even if I'm smaller than you!)._
    Darren loves the sun ( _I can help you with the sunscreen, it'll be like some kind of foreplay! I think I could never live in a cold place! I don't see why I should wear anything since I want to have a tan everywhere!_ )
    Chris doesn't really complain about the last one.
    
    **
    
    
    It really does feel like some kind of dream.
    In the evening, they're sitting in front on the house, and the ocean is right before them, and there isn't a sound to be heard except the ones the waves are making, and the sky is full of stars... it's romantic, and clichè, and Chris would hate it, he should, but when Darren slips a hand in his, without saying a word, something aches in his chest.
    The boy he loves (so deeply, so much, the ocean, the sand, the stars could never amount to the love he can feel in his veins) he's right there, and they can be them, and it's so normal and so foreign at the same time, that Chris barely contains himself from screaming, because he wants this always, every day of his life.
    
    **
    They do spend a lot of time in the bedroom.
    In their defense, it's a really nice bedroom, with a big window and nice patterns, and a bed that could host four people easly.
    It's probably the bed's fault, since it's too comfotable.
    The first evening Chris drags Darren there by the front of his shirt, right after dinner, and when he kisses his skin Darren goes pliant and lets Chris guide him on the bed. They make love softly, sharing private kisses that make sparks fly in Chris' insides, and they fall asleep tangled together.
    After that, there's a lot of rushing things, and exploring new “places”, and making new sounds, and proving to the bed that, even if they're not four people, they still can be hard to handle.
    
    **
    
    it's not _just_ the bedroom, of course. 
    There's an epic time in the kitchen, when Darren starts cooking but then gets some ideas that involve Chris and chocolate and they get too distracted too fast to remember that there are cookies in the oven.
    The couch gets tested too, and it turns out that it's the best place in the house when they want to make out (basically, most of the time).
    But probably what Chris will never forget is the brilliant plan Darren comes up with on their second night.
    It's not like being naked on a towel in the open is bad. The problem is that the sand will go in places where no one would ever want it to be. Darren just tries to distract him with kisses, and honestly, it doesn't take much long when his boyfriend is standing there, naked,in the moolight  (and the kiss they share in the water still makes Chris swoon like a twelve year old just thinking about it).
    
    **
    
    -It's been the best week of my life-.
    And it's not like Darren doesn't say such things all the time, but something in the way his eyes soften, and his voice isn't more than a whisper, makes it seem the truest thing Chris has ever heard.
    -Of course. You got to spend a whole week alone with me.-
    They're on the bed (yeah okay not a surprise) and Darren is suddenly on him, sitting on his thighs and caressing his chest.
    -I should remeber more often that I'm dating a _jackass_ - he says, like he's talking to himself.
    -I knew you were hiding a double life. Who's he? Do I know him?-
    Darren laughs, and the sound echoes in the room (God, Chris loves this room, he will remeber this room, and cherish it in his memories, and he already misses them in it).
    -It's you, smarty-pants- a kiss, a small one, just a peck -only you- he whispers.
    
    **
    
    It's the best week of Chris life.
    He doesn't say it, not really, he's not the person who says that kind of things.
    But he tries to show it. 
    He wakes up before Darren on their last day there, and he watches him sleeping for a while, gently playing with his hair.
    When he slowly opens his eyes, and smiles, Chris knows.
    He doesn't mind if they're a clichè. 
    He wants all of the starry night and cheesy lines and hands held too thight. 
    He wants the risk, he can take it, he will, even just this moment is worth it.
    He wants the holidays, and the mondays, and the tuesdays, and the first day after a week without work.
    He's about to tell Darren that he loves him, but he stops him with a kiss.
    
    
    


End file.
